Frost is Back
by AngelBabee
Summary: Well i guess all i can say at the moment is Deacon Frost comes back...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Nakira, Shennille is copyrighted to my best friend.so yeah.  
  
centerFrost is Reborn/center  
  
centerChapter 1, Memory/center  
  
PDeacon groaned in pain. "Where am I" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
p"You're in West Shore Hospital." A cheerful voice came from beside him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful young nurse with crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair falling over her shoulders. Looking around he saw he was laying in a hospital bed in a small room. Not a window was seen, and the only light flooded in from a half open door. They were the only two people in there. He had many tubes connected to him, along with a needle on his right arm with a tube leading to a half full bag of blood. p "Who are you?" He asked the nurse. p "I'm Nakira Kerrigan." She said as she checked the bag and tubes. "You've been in a coma for eighteen days now. You were flown in from a nearby hospital because they didn't have any space for anyone else. When you came we didn't know exactly what to do. There was no history behind you, and there were a few other things. Your body healed almost instantly from any cuts and scrapes, unlike the natural human body which can take weeks. Also, your blood type was different than any other known. And your body refused the food we fed it, so we had to only leave the blood. Weirdly enough, the person who brought you in had the exact same blood type. His name was Quinn, he wouldn't give us his last name or yours. Your first name is Deacon, right?" Deacon nodded, his memory returning. "So he also asked for a single room without light for you, too. So here you are." She ended and gazed at him. p Deacon closed his eyes. It all returned now. Turning into the blood god, and the amazing sensation in which he was indestructible and had the power to destroy anything in his path. Then Blade came and they battled, and the dart-like needles blade threw into him.then the feeling of being blown up like a balloon, then..POP! p Deacon sat up so fast he tore out some of the tubes on his face. "I'm still here!" He said, although the sensation was totally gone. p "Course you are!" Nakira said, pushing him back down and reconnecting the tubes. p Suddenly the great thirst came over him; the need of blood in which kept him "alive". He was still a vampire! And somewhere Quinn was alive. Finally he would get the chance to kill him. Laying back he rested, knowing for once he was safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
For the next few days Deacon mainly rested (thought against his will, as he wanted to be out of the hospital) and talked with Nakira learning much about her, although all she really learned was his last name. By the night he was to be released finally he had completely fallen for the beautiful nurse. He decided to ask her an important question.  
  
"Nakira, do you know about vampires?"  
  
"Enough" she answered, smiling and taking all the tubes off him.  
  
"I'm a vampire" He said, and Nakira just half-laughed. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How did you figure it out?" Deacon asked curiously.  
  
"Well, to start off my best friend is a vampire. I've learned a lot from her." She started. "First, when you came in I noticed you had two small scars on your neck. That was my first sign. Then there's the fact about your friend wanting you in a lightless room. You have a different blood type than any known, and you healed way faster than any other regular human. And there's just something.unnatural.about you. From what I know, that fits the description pretty well." Nakira ended.  
  
Deacon smiled. "You're pretty good at this. Do you know anything else about vampires?"  
  
"Enough" She answered again.  
  
"Do you know anything about Frost?" He asked.  
  
"Well," She sat down on the chair next to his bed after removing all the tubes, and he sat up. "My best friend told me he was going to be the end of the world if he wasn't stopped, by becoming a 'blood god'. I forget his first name. But anyway.this guy named Blade caught him in time and destroyed him. Now the whole vampire nation, and the select few humans who know, are relieved he's gone. He was supposedly really dangerous, running raves and all." She explained.  
  
"Do you know what he looks like and would you know him if you saw him?" Deacon asked.  
  
"I relatively know what he looks like, but I don't think I would be able to mark him out of a crowd though." Nakira answered.  
  
"What would you do if you met him?" Deacon asked.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Nakira asked, standing up and stepping back a pace.  
  
"I'm saying that everything you know is true, but one thing." Deacon said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, almost afraid to.  
  
"He's not dead and you're talking to him." He told her.  
  
Nakira put her hands to her mouth, her eyes filled with horror.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you.yet." He said.  
  
"B.But How?" She stuttered.  
  
"I can't tell you that because I don't know exactly myself. But from what I decoded I have some guesses." He smiled. "Seeing as I changed before Blade defeated me, I was a god still for a bit. Gods can't be killed easily.so therefore when I was blown up I just sorta came back together and now I'm just a vampire again. Only a big step down." He got off the bed and walked to Nakira.  
  
"If you're gonna turn me, please.don't toy with me and get it over with." She said, staring blankly into his cold eyes.  
  
However much Deacon wanted to turn her and make her his forever was strong in him, but other matters had to come first. "You said your best friend was a vampire. What's her name?" He asked, resisting the look of life in her.  
  
"Shennille Terran" She answered obediently. "She's with a group called the Blood Pack-a team that's been training to kill you and Blade for about a year and half."  
  
"Where are they?" Deacon asked.  
  
"They reside during the daylight in a safe house about 20 minutes from here." She replied.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Frost added.  
  
Nakira opened a drawer of the night table by his bed and pulled out the jeans and shirt he was wearing the night he came in. Deacon snatched them and ushered her to the door. He closed then quickly dressed. Then he remembered something from the Book of Erebus-If by any chance he was defeated, he would become a vampire again but also be able to walk in daylight and silver didn't do anything to him!  
  
He slammed open the door and found Nakira leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  
  
"Please, don't leave me here. I can't stand working here." She pleaded. He looked down at her with pity; he could see she had lived a hard life.  
  
"You can follow me around for awhile if you wish. If I decide I like you enough, I'll turn you. Fair enough?" He said. Nakira smiled. She told him to wait there while she went to a room close by to change.  
  
When she finally came back she was wearing dark low-rise jeans that tied up in the back and a blue halter top accenting her large breasts. Deacon stared in wonder. "K, I'm ready now." She said and led him outside.  
  
Many cars whizzed by a little ways away on the busy road.  
  
"The Blood Pack won't be there right now" Nakira said.  
  
"We have to catch up to Quinn anyway." Deacon said, leading Nakira across the springy grass to the road. He signaled to a cab and it stopped in front of them. The two clambered into the back seat.  
  
"Frost?" the driver said unbelievingly.  
  
"Who do you think it would.Santa Claus?" He replied, Nakira gazing at him. "This is Pacho, one of my familiars." Deacon said, noticing her.  
  
"Who's the lovely lady?" Pacho said.  
  
"I'm Nakira" She answered for herself and sat closer to Deacon.  
  
"Don't sound familiar" Pacho said.  
  
"She's not. You seen Quinn lately?" Frost asked.  
  
"Yeah, few nights ago. He said he's stayin at a safe house a few miles away. Want me to show you there?" He asked.  
  
Deacon nodded and the car set off. The three were silent as the taxi threaded its way though the night traffic.  
  
A/N How do you like the second chapter? R+R.Remember, the more reviews, the more writing! 


End file.
